


I'll be Romeo and You'll be Juliet

by Rosetta E Stone (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/Rosetta%20E%20Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and if you asked me to plunge a knife into my body, i will be happy to oblige to your commands, but i know i need to go on and be the stronger one, and live life for you. RIP Genres: Life, Tragedy, Drama, Romance, and Angst. please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Romeo and You'll be Juliet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/gifts).



**I'll be Romeo and You'll be Juliet**

I'll be Romeo

and you will be Juliet,

and i will fall under the trap that was set...

where the truth

will lie.  
where you stand,

where you stood,

where you were drifting apart.

where i knew not

for a tale was never set.  
you stood

with blood over yourself,

lying waiting to death

asking to be forgiven

 _for what? i don't know_

and i hold you in my arms,

with the tears flowing down,

where your blood

intermix with my tears.  
where you wanted to live,

i wanted to die.  
in my arms lay dormant

and i knew no more.  
where the shadows escaped,

where light became darkness.  
i knew i was romeo,

and you'll be juliet.  
where one would have to learn to live,

without my soulmate anymore,

with out my twin,

_well not my twin, but you were like a blood sister to me_

for i never knew anymore...  
but i will romeo,

the living one,

and you would be juliet.  
and if you asked me to plunge a knife into my body,

i will be happy to oblige to your commands,

but i know i need to go on and be the stronger one,

and live life for you.


End file.
